


#团兵深夜60分#温柔的给予疼痛

by Saviel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Illnesses, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviel/pseuds/Saviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>已经成为后妈了……</p>
            </blockquote>





	#团兵深夜60分#温柔的给予疼痛

我花了三分钟爱上了你。

三个小时之后成功拿到了你的电话。

三天之后我们在第一次见面的地点约会。

三个星期后的今天终于爬上了你的床。

 

干净整洁的床铺，让埃尔文舍不得把它们弄乱，他的脑子里想象着他俯身将皱褶抚平的模样，就像他时常伸手抚平他眉间的皱褶，轻慢产生怜惜的错觉。

 

“你的脸色太苍白了。”

 

“你可以让它显得健康一点。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“我快死了。”

 

“利威尔……”

 

“啊，快点跟我做爱吧，我好想做爱啊……”

 

埃尔文叹口气去拥抱他，利威尔紧皱的眉头并没有松开，他故作高冷的样子像极了一种动物。埃尔文只好无奈的揉了揉他黑色的发丝。

 

身子缓缓地挺进、抽动，互相压抑着喘息，他看见他的眼角带有泪光。埃尔文跟往常一样低下头吻去那些眼泪，嘴里尝到了苦涩的味道。

 

“……你可以再用力一些。”

 

“利威尔，我做不到……”

 

“你可以的，埃尔文。”

 

他抬起头含住冰冷的物体咬下牙齿，舌尖抵住口中的枪口。

 

你可以的……他的眼神中这样写着。

 

埃尔文绝望闭上眼，比任何一次都更要温柔地进出他的身体。

 

一切结束在一声巨响之后。

 

我在你体内花了三分钟高潮。

用了三个小时清理血迹和处理尸体。

在三天内将破碎的内脏和肉块撒进大海。

三个星期之后我假装去参加你的葬礼。 

 

Fin.


End file.
